


Open My Doors

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Confrontations, Dancing, Drunk Sex, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Underage Drinking, Yuuri is Yuri's Coach, post-Otayuri, post-Viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Yuri has been secretly dating Yuuri for several months, but as their feelings grow more complicated, Yuri can't help but wonder what things would be like if they went public. Written for NSFW Yurio Week Day 7: Free Day





	1. "What I feel for you terrifies me"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



> If you follow me or Phayte on Tumblr, you might remember a few weeks back where I harassed her into writing me a [Minami/Georgi fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890182) In exchange, I asked her to give me a prompt to write. She gave me the parameters of post-Viktuuri where Yuuri/Yuri are in a secret relationship, requested some smut, angst, and end with fluff, along with three quotes. I decided to expand it into a three-chaptered fic. Phayte dear, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> Thank you Icicle for the awesome beta job! Title was borrowed from Alessia Cara's "I'm Yours."

Yuri glanced at the clock beside him. 2 AM. He groaned and rolled over, poking the sleeping figure beside him.

"Hey, wake up."

The lump under the covers mumbled something unintelligible, then rolled over to face Yuri. Yuuri Katsuki smiled sleepily at Yuri, then closed his eyes. Normally, Yuri would find it adorable, but he was bored. He poked him again.

"Didn't you want to stay over tonight?" He pulled the covers down and looked up at Yuri. Yuuri rubbed his eyes and gave him a half smile.

Yuri glared at Yuuri and poked him in the forehead. "Yes, but I didn't think we'd be _sleeping_."

Yuuri reached out and squeezed Yuri's shoulder, winking. "You had something else in mind?"

He grinned and pulled the rest of Yuuri's covers off, admiring his toned body, covered only by a pair of boxer briefs. Yuri scooted closer to Yuuri and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I could think of a thing or two."

Yuri pulled him into a kiss, and Yuuri responded eagerly, deepening the kiss and resting his hand on Yuri's waist.

No matter how many times they did this, kissing Yuuri never grew old. Yuri loved the way Yuuri made soft humming noises in the back of his throat as they kissed, how his hands were always hot to the touch, how Yuuri always knew exactly how to make Yuri's toes curl.

They had been seeing each other in secret for several months. Viktor and Yuuri had burned hot and fast, leaving on amicable terms. In fact, Yuri was pretty sure Viktor was angrier that Yuuri was coaching Yuri rather than that they were broken up. Still, Yuuri didn't want to rock any boats by coming forward with their relationship, and Yuri had a bad boy image to maintain. He had carefully cultivated his persona for years, and publicly dating someone as sweet as Yuuri would ruin his credibility.

Plus, Yuri was sure the media would make obnoxious parallels to Viktor and Yuuri - coach and student, falling in love. This was nothing like that.

Except for perhaps the fact that Yuri had been in love with Yuuri for far longer than he was willing to admit to anyone.

Yuuri hadn't noticed him for years, not until he was nineteen. Yuri had just taken gold at Skate Canada, and something seemed to snap into place for Yuuri. They had made love - yes, that was all Yuri could call it - through the night, unable to keep their hands off of each other.

Afterward, they had decided they'd keep it private - even from their closest friends. The skating world was much too small and any gossip could lead back to Viktor. Yuuri didn't want to upset him.

Yuuri pulled back and ran his fingers through Yuri's shoulder length hair. "What are you thinking about?"

Yuri shrugged and climbed on top of Yuuri, running his hands down his chest. " _You_."

Yuuri smiled up at him. Fuck, how was he that good-looking? He had kept his hair similar in length for years, but it suited Yuuri. Even after retiring, Yuuri kept his trim figure. Yuri stopped calling him Piggy and Fatty years ago, because Yuuri Katsuki was fucking perfect.Yuri bent down and began kissing Yuuri's neck, his tongue traveling down to his collarbone. Yuuri moaned and gripped the back of Yuri's head.

Yuri felt his cock lengthen at Yuuri's rough touch, then moved down Yuuri's chest to his nipples, gently taking each one between his teeth. He loved the sounds Yuuri was making, and reached down, palming his cock. Yuuri thrust into Yuri's hands, and Yuri grinned.

"I want you to watch me prepare myself."

Yuri slid his fingers under the elastic of his underwear and dragged them down his legs, shifting as he pulled them past his knees. He sat up and reached for the drawer beside the nightstand, grabbing a hold of a jar of lube. Yuri coated his fingers liberally and reached behind himself, spreading his cheeks. Yuuri was watching him eagerly, and he made sure to put on a show as his finger breached the ring of muscles in his ass, letting out a whimper and throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Fuck, that feels good. You're going to feel even better, though." Yuri moved his index finger in and out of himself, adjusting to the burn and then adding in his middle finger, plunging his fingers inside of him to the knuckle.

"Turn around, Yurio. I want to watch." Yuuri's pupils were fully dilated, focused solely on Yuri.

Yuri bit his lip and turned around as gracefully as he could with his fingers in his ass. He bent forward so his ass was on display to Yuuri. He loved teasing him, making Yuuri watch and wait.

After a few moments, he continued preparing himself. As he stretched his ass, he felt Yuuri's fingers spread his cheeks, allowing easier viewing. Chills ran down Yuri's spine as Yuuri's thumb pressed against his entrance, joining his own fingers inside of him.

Three fingers thrust in and out of Yuri, and he was overwhelmed by the sensation. "Oh, fuck."

"You're so beautiful, Yuri."

Yuuri liked to talk during sex, something Yuri hadn't experienced with his other partners. It wasn't usually dirty talk; he usually just lavished praise and love onto Yuri. He found he enjoyed it.

Yuri rutted against his and Yuuri's fingers, feeling far closer to coming than he had planned. He was already sweating, fighting back moaning. "I'm going to come if you keep doing that."

"Are you ready?" Yuuri gently removed his thumb and patted Yuri's ass.

He nodded and sat up, tugging down Yuuri's underwear, revealing his leaking dick. Yuri slowly lubed up Yuuri's cock, taking time to twist his wrist at the base of his shaft. Yuuri let out a low groan, squeezing his fists as Yuri touched him.

Once he was ready, Yuri straddled Yuuri, steadied his prick, and sank down. The full sensation was overwhelming, and for a moment, the only sound between them was their heavy breathing. Finally, Yuri began moving up and down.

Yuuri pulled him down, pressing kisses to Yuri's lips. They stayed like that, locked together in two spots, fucking and kissing. Yuuri was so soft, so gentle with him. He loved the way he seemed to fit with Yuuri perfectly.

"You want me to touch you?"

Yuri nodded and sat back up, rocking his hips back and forth, finally allowing himself to stimulate his prostate. Yuuri wrapped his fingers around Yuri's erection, and began to jerk him off.

They fucked hot and fast. Every motion brought forth a new wave of pleasure, and Yuri gasped as he felt his orgasm building. Each thrust made him feel more hot, more desperate. Yuri bounced on Yuuri's cock, hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him every time. Yuuri's hand matched the timing of Yuri's rhythm, and it was too much.

He came with a shout, falling forward and dropping his face on the pillow beside Yuuri. Yuuri peppered kisses against Yuri's neck as he finished riding out his climax.

Yuri sighed and nipped Yuuri's ear. "Did you -"

Yuuri shook his head. "Let me roll you over."

They adjusted so Yuri was on his back, Yuuri looking down at him with his palms on either side of him. Yuri felt so safe with Yuuri, as though nothing could harm him when they were together. It was a shame they couldn't be like that in public.

Yuuri bent down and captured Yuri's lips in another kiss, slowly beginning to move. Yuri raised his ass in the air and wrapped his ankles around Yuuri's hips, loving the way Yuuri felt inside of him at that angle.

"You feel amazing."

Yuri was overstimulated as Yuuri thrust inside of him, slowly and deeply. His deflating cock gave an interested twitch between them.

He ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair, pulling Yuuri into a kiss. Yuuri let out a moan as their tongues slid against each other and he began to speed up his thrusts. Yuri tightened the muscles inside him and Yuuri's movements became more stuttered. He cried out, thrusted once more, and spilled his seed inside of Yuri.

They lay wrapped together for several silent moments, trading lazy kisses as Yuuri came down from his orgasm. Yuri patted Yuuri's ass and he pulled out, tossing him a handful of tissues to clean himself up.

Yuri glanced at the clock. 2:22. He was finally starting to feel sleepy, but he was enjoying the attention from Yuuri. They had to act like they were nothing but coach and athlete together. At times, it was torture.

Suddenly, Yuuri spoke. "Do you ever think about what it would be like if we told people?"

Yuri stroked Yuuri's arm and frowned. "Yeah."

"It would be easier, don't you think?" 

Yuri turned away and looked up at the ceiling. He hated sounding vulnerable. "We agreed to keep things a secret until we figured out what this was, right? Do we know what _this_ is?"

Yuuri sighed. "Yuri, look at me."

He swallowed and stared into Yuuri's soft brown eyes. "What?"

Yuuri moved closer so they were inches apart. "What I feel for you terrifies me. After Viktor, I - I didn't think I could ever love again. I thought that was it. And then when I started coaching you, everything changed. You're perfect, Yuri, and I - I love you. I will be whatever you want me to be."

Yuri bit his lip and looked down, snuggling into Yuuri's chest. He couldn't say those words, he _couldn't_. Not to Yuuri. He didn't say it to anyone. "What if Viktor hates us for it?"

"He might, but I'm starting to think you're worth it."

He was silent. Yuri didn't want to continue the conversation. It was too much. He had dated Otabek, who was a far more appropriate choice for him. Their romance had been hot, passionate, and plastered all over the tabloids. Eventually, they grew bored with shocking their fans, and gone their separate ways.

Since then, Yuri had been in a string of relationships with men who meant mostly nothing. Fun hookups, passionate weekends, terribly first dates, even a few dysfunctional boyfriends. These men were boring and uninspiring. Perhaps that had been why he had such a terrible season the previous year.

Where did Yuuri fit in with all of that? Like with Otabek and Viktor, would they burn out too? Was it the sneaking around that exaggerated their feelings?

Yuri shook his head. He had loved Yuuri since the day he saw him crying in the bathroom at Sochi. Perhaps he hadn't recognized it as love until months later, watching him shatter Viktor's world record during his free skate in Barcelona, but the feelings were still there. He had ignored his feelings for so long, never daring to believe that Yuuri would look his way.

It seemed inevitable that they would make their relationship public, but for now, Yuri wanted to enjoy the safety and privacy of what they had created together. He drifted into sleep in Yuuri's arms, feeling like he finally felt like he belonged somewhere.

TBC…


	2. "Stop biting your fucking lip!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Yuuri visit Colorado Springs for the Grand Prix Final and spend some time with the other skaters. Little bit of plot, little bit of porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm very sorry for not updating as quickly as I could! I had writer's block for about three weeks. Phayte darling, I hope you enjoy the second chapter of your gift!
> 
> As always, thank you to the amazing Icicle for the beta job! <3
> 
> The final chapter should be posted by the end of the month!

Chapter 2

Yuri rolled his eyes as he watched Viktor clink his glass with everyone at the table. They were all in Colorado Springs for the Grand Prix Final, and Viktor had convinced a handful of friends to come out early and celebrate.

Looking around, Yuri couldn't help but feel out of place. Everyone at the table except Yuri was retired - Georgi, Chris, and Phichit had joined them. These were Viktor and Yuuri's friends, not his. Otabek, Leo, and JJ weren't due for another day. He wasn't even sure why Yuuri had dragged him along. He technically wasn't even allowed to drink here. Luckily, Georgi had been sneaking him drinks.

He took a long drink from the glass he kept under his table when Yuuri wasn't looking and winced. Rum and coke.

His expression must have caught Yuuri's attention, because he turned around and looked down, eyeing the glass in Yuri's hands. Yuuri's eyes narrowed, but Yuri and Georgi put on innocent expressions, so he turned away. Georgi winked at Yuri, who snuck another sip of his drink.

Chris was chatting animatedly with Viktor, while Yuuri and Phichit caught up with each other. Yuri turned to Georgi, who smiled at him.

"Are you enjoying your time in Japan?"

Yuri shrugged. "I guess."

Georgi rested his chin on his hand. "You seem to be skating better. It looks as though your inspiration is back."

"Katsudon makes me practice nonstop. I can quad flip now."

His eyes softened. "I just mean in general. You seem happier than you were in Russia."

Yuri shifted in his seat and took a drink of his rum and Coke instead of responding.

"I think it's great that Yuuri got you to be motivated again."

He finished off the rest of his drink and narrowed his eyes. "Get me another?"

Georgi sighed and stood up. "If I get caught serving you drinks, I will give your Angels your home address."

Yuri rolled his eyes at him and turned to face Viktor and Chris across the table from them. Viktor gave Yuri a bright smile. "It's good to see you again, Yuri. You haven't been back to Russia since you left."

He shrugged. "Hasetsu is nice."

Chris took a shot of something with copious amounts of schnapps and grinned. "Have you found yourself a man over there, Yuri-chan?"

Yuri felt his cheeks flush, and he willed himself to stop blushing. "No."

At that moment, Georgi returned, handing a drink to Yuri. Viktor rolled his eyes.

Chris leaned forward. "At least tell me you've hooked up with someone since getting to Japan. You can't skate properly with all of that pent up tension."

Georgi smiled. "A romance might be what you need after that last guy you dated. He was awful. What was his name again?"

"I haven't dated anyone seriously since Beka."

Technically, that wasn't true anymore. But they didn't have to know that.

"What about Kenjirou? He seems like he would be fun."

"Chris, stop trying to get Yuri laid." Viktor rested a hand on Chris's shoulder.

"Just trying to help."

Yuri took a long drink from his glass. This rum and Coke was stronger than the previous one. He was already starting to feel tipsy. Hopefully, the food would come out soon.

He glanced over at Yuuri and Phichit, who were still speaking animatedly about something. Yuuri turned around and saw Yuri watching him, and gave him a warm smile. Yuri blushed, then turned back to Viktor, Chris, and Georgi, who were looking at photos of Chris's cat.

Yuri tipped back the rest of his drink and winced at the aftertaste. Viktor gave Yuri a disapproving look but didn't say anything.

**

Once they finished eating dinner, Chris dragged them to a night club. It made it easier for Yuri to sneak drinks even with an obnoxious stamp on his hand. Georgi and Phichit were at the bar discussing hamsters or girls or whatever. Yuri watched as Chris, Yuuri, and Viktor danced together to some generic electronic song. 

After three drinks with dinner and two shots of fuck knew what, Yuri was drunk. He leaned against a high top table to maintain his balance.

Yuuri was being spun back and forth between Chris and Viktor, his face flushed and grinning ear to ear. Yuri couldn't help but smile as he watched them dance.

He felt a twinge of jealousy as Viktor dipped him, but he knew that their relationship had burned out nearly as quickly as he and Otabek had. Yuuri felt nothing for Viktor anymore.

Still, how would Viktor react to their relationship? Yuri hoped he would be happy for them, but what if he felt abandoned? Or worse, betrayed?

Yuri laughed at himself. Who would have thought he would be considering other people's feelings? He never used to think about what others thought. Yuri did whatever the fuck he wanted.

As loathe as he was to admit it, Yuuri made him a better person. He wanted to be better - for Yuuri, and for himself.

He stumbled over to them and took Yuuri's wrists, joining in the dance. Yuuri placed his hands on Yuri's hips and they moved closer. Yuri felt his face heat at the touch, and leaned in closer.

Suddenly, it felt like just the two of them on the dance floor. Viktor and Chris dancing beside them melted away, along with the rest of the crowd. Yuri ran his hands up and down Yuuri's chest, eventually resting his fingers at the nape of his neck. Yuuri smiled at Yuri and bit his lip.

Yuri wanted to lean forward and chew on his lip, to kiss him in front of everyone. He could feel himself growing hard just thinking about being with Yuuri.

"Stop biting that fucking lip!"

Yuuri flashed him a devious smile, then bit it again. "You're drunk, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Yuri could hear himself slurring his words.

"I watched you drink all night."

Yuri leaned forward and touched his lips to Yuuri's ear. "Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes."

Yuuri stiffened, but nodded.

He pulled away from Yuuri, then waved to Chris and Viktor before he left the dance floor.

What the fuck had he just done?

Yuri stepped into the men's room, which was grimy and inexplicably filled with plastic beer cups. He shut the door and locked it, leaning against it as a wave of dizziness hit him. The cold tiles felt refreshing on his skin.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"It's me."

Yuri opened it and yanked Yuuri inside, not giving him any time to speak before pulling him into a kiss. Yuuri responded eagerly, turning the deadbolt before gripping Yuri's waist and walking him toward the sink counter.

Yuuri tasted amazing; he tasted like the cranberry vodka he'd been drinking all night. Yuri licked into his mouth, probably sloppier than usual, but he didn't care. He moaned as Yuuri's hands traveled south, wrapping around his hardening cock.

They pulled away gasping. "Wanna fuck?"

Yuuri's eyes grew wide. "Here?"

"Mhm." Yuri nodded and thrust his hips forward to rub against Yuuri's crotch. "Wanna fuck you."

"Do you have any lube?"

"I may have stolen some from Chris." Yuri pulled out a small packet of lube and waggled it in front of Yuuri's face.

"You're drunk."

Yuri bit his lip. "So are you. Now take off your pants."

Yuuri obliged, and they kissed again. Yuri spun them around so Yuuri was sitting on the counter. He placed his hands on Yuuri's knees and spread them, admiring the view in the mirror. .

"Underwear, too."

Yuri tugged down Yuuri's briefs and watched as Yuuri leaned back, completely naked from the waist down. He was already hard, and Yuri had to resist sucking him off. Instead, he undid the button and zipper in his pants and took his dick out, not even bothering to take his pants completely off.

"Okay, now turn around." As much as Yuri wanted to fuck Yuuri while he was sitting on the counter, he figured the angle would be too awkward.

Yuuri slid off the counter and turned around so they were both facing the mirror. He winked at Yuri, and for a moment, they stared at each other, listening to the thumping of the bass.

He ripped open the lube with his teeth, squirted some on his hand, then rubbed it on his prick. Yuri admired Yuuri's ass sticking out as he rested his arms on the counter, and then pressed his cock to Yuuri's entrance. Since Yuuri wasn't stretched, he pushed in gently, moving in and out as Yuuri adjusted to the sensation.

It made it easier that Yuri was slightly taller than Yuuri now, his legs long and lanky. He continued moving inside until he was fully sheathed inside of Yuuri.

Yuuri ground his hips against Yuri, tightening his ass around Yuri's dick. "Oh, fuck."

"Move?" 

Yuri nodded, then began to fuck him slowly. They watched each other in the mirror. Even though he was drunk, Yuri watched Yuuri's expressions to know if he needed to slow down. Soon, Yuuri's expression of discomfort morphed into one of pleasure, and Yuri began to move quicker, trying to find his prostate.

Yuuri was so hot, so tight, so fucking perfect. Yuri held onto Yuuri's hip bones, and strengthened his thrusts, moving to the beat of the music in the club. Yuuri was letting out small grunts as they fucked, and Yuri was becoming overwhelmed with the sensation. Then, Yuuri stood up, pressing his back against Yuri's chest, turned his head, and pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips.

The angle was odd, but Yuri was able to hit Yuuri's prostate with every thrust. Yuri reached out and grasped Yuuri's dick and began to jerk him off.

He felt his orgasm building, and Yuri began to move his hand quicker, trying to bring Yuuri off first. Yuuri let out a low cry and came, spilling into Yuri's hand. Once he was done, Yuri let go, fucking into Yuuri at a far more punishing pace.

Yuri finally reached his climax, and slumped against Yuuri as he emptied his seed inside of him.

They pulled apart after a moment, and Yuri tossed Yuuri some paper towels to clean up.

"I feel more sober now."

Yuuri laughed. "You just feel really good after that."

Yuri rested his chin on Yuuri's shoulder. "I needed that."

He smiled happily. "I know what you mean."

They pulled their pants back on and unlatched the door, ignoring the line of men booing at them for taking up the only restroom stall. Yuri flashed them his middle finger, then stumbled into Yuuri, who had stopped in his tracks.

Viktor and Chris had moved off the dance floor, seated at a hightop table with a drink. Viktor had his back turned to them, but Chris was looking straight at them with a suspicious glare.

"Shit!"

Yuri pushed off Yuuri and turned around, trying to look nonchalant. Yuuri gripped Yuri's arm and spun him back to face him.

"Stop it. You look even more guilty doing that."

He ignored Yuuri, combed his fingers through his hair, trying not to look as sex-wrecked as he felt, and walked back to the dance floor. Yuri couldn't face Viktor.

A song he loved came on and Yuri danced, trying to shake off his guilty feelings. But then a pair of hands grabbed onto his hips.

He turned around and saw Chris standing in front of him. "What?"

"How long?"

Yuri scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

" _How long?_ "

He sighed. "Since Skate Canada, okay?"

Chris pursed his lips and crossed his arms. "You should tell Viktor."

"Don't you think I know that?" He tried to walk away, but Chris was still much taller than Yuri and held him in place.

"Is it just casual?"

"Fuck you."

"Come on, Yuri."

"I love him, okay?"

Chris squeezed Yuri's shoulder. He seemed to be considering his words carefully before speaking. "I don't think Viktor is going to be as upset as you think he will be. But he still deserves an explanation. If you don't tell him, I will."

"Fucking _fine_. Now will you get your hands off me?"

He shrugged and let go of Yuri. "Come back to the table. I'll get you another drink."

"Okay, but I'm not going to pay you back."

Chris laughed. "As if I've ever expected that."

They walked back to the table with a knot in Yuri's stomach growing.

Things were going so well between him and Yuuri. Talking to Viktor seemed inevitable. What if everything got messed up?

TBC…

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update within the next few days!


End file.
